Ruining my life
by missmaze
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasly have always been looking for ways to ruin each others lives, but what happens when they are co-heads and have to spend even more time with each other?
1. Chapter 1: The Collision

**This is my first fan fiction! I'm going to try to upload a new chapter at least once a week. A lot of characters are still alive. Sorry, this chapter is quite short, but they will get longer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series.**

Ruining my life

Chapter 1: Collision

Rose knew that she had made a mistake as soon as she reached platform 9¾. It was a rule of hers never to be the first one to go through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Not after what had happened the first time she went there as a first year student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_She was so excited. After having to wait so long, she could finally go to Hogwarts. She was so hyper that she ran through the wall to platform 9¾, before her parents even got near the 7th platform. Why should she wait, she had been waiting for 11 years already._

_Everything had gone so quickly. She had run into someone and both of them had fallen down. She started to apologize, but only then did she recognize who she had run into. Those angry grey eyes under his perfect platinum hair. It could only be one person. Someone who she had been taught to hate from the day she was born._

"_Malfoy" she said, already regretting her apologizes._

"_Weasley" he answered. He sounded even angrier than he looked. "So we aren't even at school yet and you are already trying to hit on me."_

_Rose had never been more shocked, but she recovered quickly. "Not as much as trying to hit on you, but hit you, that sounds much better!"_

_He glared at her then got up and walked to his buddies, who were probably already planning how to torture her for the rest of her life. Oh and how right she was._

And now 7 years later she found herself on the ground looking straight into Malfoys angry grey eyes _again_.

"Seven years later and you are still trying to hit on me." He said in a scolding voice.

"Malfoy, like I have already told you, I am not trying to hit on you, but I'm very close to hitting you. And also" she said with a smile "get _off_ of me."

Scorpius looked shocked; he hadn't even noticed how his leg was on top of her. Rose smirked; it was always fun to see him in shock, especially because he rarely showed any emotion. After the initial shock he got up and cleaned his clothes with a quick spell.

That was when she saw the head boy's badge on his robes. "No, no, no this is not happening to me, no it can't be no, no, no!"

As soon as he noticed where she was looking he smirked. So the little weasel hadn't known he was the new head boy. He wondered why, he was the smartest not to mention best looking student Hogwarts had ever seen. But why had she said _this is not happening to me. _That was when he noticed her badge. No, no, no was right, he was not going to be a head if she was, but also he could not not be the head boy. He guessed he had to survive being co-heads with Weasly.

She smiled; it was also fun to see Malfoy fighting with himself. He had already left when Albus arrived. "What was that about?" he asked curiously.

"Hi Al, oh it was nothing important." After he gave her a look that said he was not ok with the answer. "I'll tell you in the train" They turned and walked into the train. After they had sat down she told Albus about what happened on the platform. "So to sum up if I'm missing classes it's probably because I'm dead and he killed me".

**Please review **


	2. Chapter 2: The Carriage Ride

**Thank you for viewing and following.**

Chapter 2: The Carriage ride

The train ride went by rather quickly. Rose and Scorpius had been almost civil while giving the perfects their schedules. That is of course if count ignoring each other completely civil.

They arrived at Hogsmeade right after dark. As head duty Rose had to stay behind to see that everyone got off the train. Albus had wanted to wait, but she had made him leave. She was running to catch the final carriage. As soon as she got on it, it started going toward Hogwarts. She sighed in relief, for making it.

"You are truly relieved that you can spend even more time with me, aren't you?" asked a flirty voice. At least Rose thought it was meant as flirty voice. It didn't work on her of course.

She forced a fake smile and turned to look at him. "You have no idea" she said sarcastically "And to think that I, Rose Weasly, can live next door to you,_ the_ Scorpius Malfoy." She added while making a face she had seen most of the girls in school give him.

He almost showed some emotion. "Oh that's right we are going to live in the heads dorm." Rose couldn't be sure, but it seemed like he hadn't known or at least thought about it until that moment.

She smiled for real now. Even thought she hated the idea of living next door to Malfoy, it was good to know that he was suffering as well.

After that they sat there in silence for a while. Finally she decided to break it. "I still can't figure it out" she paused "I mean how in the name of Merlin did you get picked as head boy?" she shook her head in disbelief. "Everyone knows that Dumbledore is a little bit off, but still… You are far from being the best student, you are not responsible, you are selfish, a spoiled brat…" she would probably have spent the entire carriage ride listing everything that was wrong with him, but he decided to cut in.

"Being the head isn't just about being the top student; don't look at me like that." He said after Rose had given him a look of surprise mixed with shock. It was everything a head should be. "You also have to be good-looking and charming. Neither of which you have." He said, giving her a disgusted look.

That was when Rose burst out laughing. She stopped enough to say "First…of all…it's not…what…being…a head…is about…and second…of all…you don't have…neither of those…things." between laughs.

Rose started laughing again as Malfoy gave her an annoyed look. She couldn't stop until they were in the Great Hall where they went their separate ways.

**Ok, so maybe the chapters aren't getting longer yet, but they will, I hope. As you may guess Dumbledore is one of the characters still alive.**

**Don't forget reviews are always appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Feast

**I know that this chapter isn't very good, but I just wanted to update something. This chapter is in Rose's point of view. I also wanted to thank ChocolateTelephone13 – my first rewiev.**

Chapter 3: The Feast

As soon as I entered the Great Hall I practically ran to sit with my friends at the Gryffindor table. I had kind of freaked out about the conversation I had had with Malfoy. What he had said had made me feel a little insecure, which was totally unlike me and I hated Malfoy for it. Everyone knew that I was the best students Hogwarts had seen after my mother, the famous Hermione Granger, had studied there. Not only that, but I was one of the best quidditch players Gryffindor had ever had. It all might sound a little bit, well Malfoy'ish, but I'm just stating a fact. I had also been the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team since 5th grade. This year I had talked McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor, into giving the captain title to my cousin and the seeker of the quidditch team, Albus. I would still be in the team, but not as the captain. I just could not do it all, not with my duties as Head Girl and N.E.W.T.'s coming up.

"So do you want us to try out for the team or just come to the first practice?" my best friend Jess asked Al. Jess was one of the chaser in the quidditch team, while I was the keeper.

"How could I let my best chaser and keeper do any work?" he asked sarcastically "Why don't you two just show up for the first game?"

"Aww, that's so great, you're the best Al!" Jess said as she hugged him. Al looked at me and mouthed "She knows that I said it sarcastically right?" I just laughed and looked at them. Everyone but them could see that they were practically a couple and a perfect one.

She had shoulder length, curly golden brown hair and her eyes were just slightly darker. She had been our best friend since we first sat down next to her at this day 7 years ago.

He on the other hand was an exact replica of his father, when he was young. Al just didn't have a scar. I smiled and turned to glare at my idiot cousins also known as _the Idiots_.

"Fred Weasley and James Potter, I have a deal to offer. If you try to pull any pranks this year, try to focus on Malfoy and I'll try to enlighten your punishment." They looked at each other, then smirked and then looked at me. "But of course cousin, dear. We have a deal." I smiled, when I had to suffer yet another year with the Idiots, they might as well work for me, on my mission to ruin Malfoys' life.

My smile disappeared. Another year with the Idiots. As they were both, one year older than me, they were supposed to finish school last year, but of course not. Somehow Uncles Harry and George and aunts Ginny and Angelina had gotten a deal with professor Dumbledore so that in order for the Idiots to actually graduate they had to spend one more year at Hogwarts. Sometimes I wonder if it was meant as a punishment for them or for me. I thought of an incident two years ago.

_I was mad, no I was furious. I had just had an argument with Malfoy. It was about mostly about how my hair looked like I had been electrocuted and how it was possible for him to be such a git._

_I stormed into the library not only to calm down, get away from my family and most importantly Malfoy, but actually get some work done. That's when it happened._

_First I heard footsteps, then someone laughing and suddenly I was pushed against the wall by a huge wave. A wave in a library, as in water with books. I was so shocked I couldn't move after the water had settled down. I just stood there books floating around me. Then I recovered._

"_JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, FRED WEASLEY II. GET YOUR STUPID BUTTS DOWN HERE NOW OR I SWARE YOU WILL NEVER SEE SUNLIGHT AGAIN!"_

I smiled at the thought or more likely at the memory of their punishment, they really didn't see sunlight for awhile and not because they didn't come to me. Oh they came, running might I add. No it was probably because of the letters I sent to the entire family. I think that my mum was mostly behind their punishment. But believe it or not, it wasn't even their worst crime, not according to Dumbledore anyway. For him it was when the Idiots stole his liquorice.

**I understand that not letting James and Fred graduate might be mean, but I just could imagine Hogwarts without them.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Feast Part 2

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update. There goes my one week promise. This chapter is a little longer and I hope a little better. Also I apologize for my mistakes.**

Chapter 4: The Feast part 2

After the Sorting Hat had sung his usual song about how houses should stick together, the Sorting Ceremony started. Gryffindor got many new students or many potential new guidditch players in Roses eyes. After that it was the time for Dumbledore's' speech.

"First of all I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts. Now let's move on to the teachers. I would like to congratulate professor Podrix for surviving as the teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts, I'm so clad that, that curse is broken."

Rose could hear confused whispers from all around the Great Hall, she of course as the daughter of two of Golden Trio knew all about the DADA teacher curse.

She missed the other part of the teacher news, remembering stories about previous DADA teachers of Hogwarts.

"Oh, and Heads will you please see me after the Feast, but now let's begin the Feast."

Suddenly the entire table was covered with food, but Rose could hardly touch anything. She was nervous about seeing professor Dumbledore. She didn't recall that any of the previous Heads had been asked to see him. She shook her head. She must have just missed it all the years before. It was probably nothing. She looked at the Slytherin table and searched for Malfoy. Soon she found him and locked eyes with him immediately. She raised an eyebrow, asking him about Dumbledore. He shrugged. She turned her head and started playing with her food again.

So Malfoy didn't know the reason for way Dumbledore would like to see them, either. Wait, how did he know what I was asking about, did he know? And also why was he looking at me, did he want to ask it from me too? Or was he just staring at me? No, no, no I'm over thinking it she thought to herself.

She sighed and started eat properly, like Grandma Weasely said "Food makes troubles go away." Soon everyone was done with eating and professor Dumbledore's voice boomed in the Great Hall, quieting down all the conversations.

"No that you are all done eating, I'd like to wish you all a very good year here at Hogwarts! Perfects will now lead you to your houses. Oh, and heads with me!" he said looking at Rose from over his half-moon glasses.

Rose took a deep breath before following the headmaster. She entered a room behind the teachers table and looked around. It wasn't the headmaster's office like she had expected. The room was also much bigger than Rose had thought. The room was dark blue and silver. The silver seemed to be the only source of light, even though the room was quite well lightened. Dumbledore had taken a seat behind a huge table with silver details. Rose decided to sit opposite of him. Soon Malfoy entered and took the seat beside her.

They just sat there for a few minutes in silence. Dumbledore was staring into distance while Malfoy and Rose sat in their chairs. Finally Malfoy broke the silence.

"Professor, is there something you wanted to tell us? If not then I have to go…"

"Mr. Malfoy," Rose noticed that Malfoy felt uncomfortable with the title. She took a mental note to use it sometime. As self-defense of course. "Thank you for reminding me your presence, I have a lot in my mind these days." Rose hoped that he wasn't going to start pulling his memories out of his head or something like that. She had never quite understood what Uncle Harry told her about it. Something about a Pensieve?

"Some teachers and parents are not happy with this years Head Girl and Boy." Ok, she had not missed it all these years, no other Head had been asked to see Dumbledore after The Feast, Rose thought. "Not that you would not make wonderful Heads, but not together. They are afraid for the safety of others, you see. People have heard too many stories about your hexing wars. I of course don't agree, but what can you do? So in order to remain you both as Heads, I had to promise to keep you under control. So I must ask you to remain civil or there will be consequences." Not even waiting for their answer he stood up and walked over to the door, but before he could leave he turned around and said "The password to your dorm is berry smoothie." And with that he left the room.

As soon as he left, Malfoy turned to Rose. "It's all your fault, you know that right."

Suddenly Roses eyes were teary. He had hit a nerve. One of her biggest fears was to ruin something for someone else and he blaming her didn't help the least. She took a deep breath, he couldn't make her cry. She would never give Malfoy the advantage.

"My fault? How is it my fault? As much as I know it could have been your parents who complained, just because you can't handle working with me."

"First of all they were not my parents." Good he hadn't noticed the tears Rose thought "Second of all I'm not the one who has trouble working with the other. And finally it is your fault, because everyone knows that they first chose me and because they had no other choice but to pick a Weasely or a Potter, they chose you."

"They did not have to pick a Weasely or a Potter. They chose me because I'm the best student in the school and I'm also a wonderful quiddich player."

"Oh please, even Goyle could do better job as a keeper than you can." Malfoy said with a smirk.

Galvin Goyle was a Slytherin in their year. He was dumber than a table. (No offence table) And most importantly he couldn't stay on a broom for more than 5 seconds. (It was literally his record, James has taken the time ever since he arrived at Hogwarts)

That was it. Rose stood up and walked to the door. He stopped at the door like Dumbledore had, when she remembered the smirk on Malfoy's face. She turned around and there it was. The smirk. She grabbed her wand and hexed him. Nothing too big, something untraceable. She turned and walked out of the room with a satisfied smile. His smirk had fallen faster than Goyle from a broom.

**Reviews are always appreciated. **


End file.
